las vacaciones
by misaki6882
Summary: esta es algunos de lospersoajes de acchi kocchi y otro agregados


Mayoii- si porfin vacaciones

Sakaki:no esmuy bonito se me quedo el pastel en la casa

lucy: hagamos bromas (rosando las manos y moviendo las cejas)

sakaki: es una buena idea

mayoii: y siiiiii ponemos la chocolate en la noche

lucy:no por que sakaki se lo comeria

(mirando por la ventana)

mayoi:ya vienen a esconderse(escondiéndose en la puerta)

cony:vacaciones siiiiiiii(pateando la puerta pegando a mayoii dejándola jaeando en el piso)

cata,cony: mayoiii!

Sakaki:que pasoo(sosteniendo una sarten en la mano )

Thumiki:ya llegamos yeahhhhh pero que we…..(viendo a mayoii perseguir a mayoii)

Mayoi:te voy a sacar los sesos CONYYYYYYYYYYYY

Lucy:tengo un pollo y no temo usarlo si no se tranquilisan

Sakaki_TRANQUILICENSE O LES PEGO CON MI SARTEN(PEGANDO LA SARTEN A SU MANO)

Gato: por que siguen peliando

Todos:un gato que habla ¡!11

Himechi:bueno no soy un gato soy una bruja

Mayoi:pero ella- ella me pegooo

Cata:si y yo tengo un pollo

Sakaki:ya vamos a desempacar y a comer ¡!1

SOFI y sakaki : crane carne cada vez mas carne mucha carne carne carne carne

Sakaki:aun me incomoda que hables estúpido gato

Sofí se tranforma en una person normal

Todos: ahhpero el gato pero pe e pero que we…..

Thumiki ya cortela yo me voy a dormir

Cony:yo también

Gato:yo también

Thumiki _tengo el presentimiento de que ellas están planeando algo

Cony:pero por que lo dices

Thumiki:e que nos están mirando muy raro de hace un rato

Lucy,mayo y lucii:jijijii enjorobandose frotado la smanos

Cony:tienes mucha razón

Thumiki espero que no me hagan nada

*ya durmiendo*

Lucy: ya se durmieron buajjajajjajajja

Todas:buajajajaj

Sakaki:espera prefieron primero comer es que hay un vacio en mi que solo se llena con comida(moviendo su panzita diceindo sierto maria)

Mayoii:por quee

Sakaki:tengo hambre(con cara de perrito)

Lucy:mayoi:noooo

Pero hay pastel en el refri(muestran u pastel con música)

Que están haciendo_dijo el gato atrás de todos

Sakaki:nada-nada que yo pfff ohh mira un gato chu chu chu

Gato:para tu información no soy una gato soy HI-ME-CHI una bru-ja

Sakaki: u-u-u- una bruja me dan miedo ahhhhhhhhhhh

Gato:hay si tampoco muerd(haciendo jiiii)

Thumiki:que están haciendo

Sakaki se que da imovill comiendo se el pastel

Thumiki:mi pastell

Sakaki:ups(se come todo elpastel)

Thumiki:tevoy a matar

Sakai:es era mi pastel

Thumiiki:era mioo

Sakaki: pero ya no esta ups

Thumiki:me debes unpastel(le empieza a pegar a sakaki)

Cony empieza a caminar dormida hacia atrás

Thumiki y sakaki la quedan mirando si moverse

Cony:pi pi pi pi pi pi+

Lucy y gato : incomodo

Cony pisa el pollo

Lucy : mi pollo

Cony esta tirada e el piso y el pollo esta al lado (todos lredeor del pollo

Lucy:pollito estas bien ,vive! No vayas a la luzzz

Cony: me ayudan

Todos:si si luego

Cony:gracias (sarcasmo parándose del piso)  
ya durmiendo

Lucy:sii por fin a asustar!1 buajajaj

Va a empezar a asustar y se orta la luz y suenaun relámpago)

(cony ,mayoi y thumiki gritan) silencio

Gato :posición fetal posición fetal

Mayoi:tu no puedes hacer luz con esa varita mágica

Gato:soy una bruja no un hada

(llega lucy y sakaki con linternas)

Sakaki: espera éramos 6 no 5

Contemos

Sakaki:presente

Mayoi: presente

Lucy: presente

Cony: presente

Gato: miau

Thumiki te toca

Thumikiiiiiii

*Mientratanto en algún lado*

Thumiki: aaaa donde esta la linterna,creo que debería volver ,pero la linterna y no veo nada(Chocando con algo)oww la linterna siiii espera donde estoy,donde se habran metido esa niñ me perdi por el amor de batman donde están

*Mientras don el otro grupo*

Lucy: oww esta thumiki donde se habrá metido

Sakaki: cuando la encuentre la voy a retar de una manera que voy ah sacar mi fu…(viendo a gato lamiéndose)

Gato: que me tengo que bañar

Cony: ya vamos a buscarla

Lucy:por que yo quería asustarlas

Mayoi y

Cony:asi que nos querían asustar eh

asustar aaa los tomates quiso decir

Cony:no soy tonta

por que piensas como tonta

Cony:no lo soy(tomando y empezando a mover los tomate de mayoii)

Lucy:mmm se olvidan de algo

Con:queee

Lucy:HAY QUE BUSCAR A THUMIKI SE LES OLVIDO

Sakaki y mayoii: ya pero no te enojes

Lucy:es que me sacan de quizio

Sakaki:enojona*a ala vez tociendo*

Lucy : que dijista

Sakaki : nada

Thumiki: al fin las encontré

Todos:thumikiiiiiii!

Sakaki:donde te has metidooooooo nos tenias preo(lucy le tira del tomate )ahhh me duele

Lucy: adonde fuiste

Thumiki: a buscar las linternas

Cony:ahhporfinn estas aquí ordenas las maletas que mañana nos vamos a la casa

Todas:queeeeee nooooooo

Cony:siiiii

Ahhh

Cony:vayan a dormir ahora

Yaaa

*al siguiente dia *

Lucy:no hemos asustado a nadie

Sakaki: Ya lo se

Mayoii:pero podríamos hacer una broma final jijiji

Sakaki y lucy:es una muy buena idea

Mayoi:solo hay que planearla

Lucy:no tengo ni una idea

Sakaki:ya se hagamos de comid…

lucy y mayoi : nooooooooooooooooo!

Sakaki:ahh no tienen que ser tan cruele(cruzando los brazos)

Lucy:como no lo vamos a hacer si te la pasa todo el dia pensando en comida

Mayoi:pero tiene mucha razón es tan estúpida y seximente deliciosa(mordiendo su puño)

Sakaki: no es cierto mi cerebro se divide en 3 partes,una en comida,la seguda en marsha lee owww y la tercera en el colegio pero es no funciona muy bien que digamos cierto miss

Lucy: si se nota

Mayoii juega con el dedo y skaki la sigue con la cabeza y la mirada

Lucy:oh ustedes son muy torpes

Mayoii:no somos torpes somo personas de una inteligencia muy avanzada,sobrehumana y nos da vergüenza mostrarla frente al mundo

Sakaki:ya paren hay que planera el ….

Thumiki:planear que

Mayoii:nada solo una bro(lucy y sakaki le tapan la boca)

thumiki:bro quee

lucy:…las brocretas….pa pa para jugar pool

thumiki:brocretas para jugar pool,pff están locas,y tu sakaki me desbes un patel

mayoii:por lo meno yo no somos tan tontas para ir sola a buscar una linterna

sakaki:noooo que pastel

(todas empiezan hablar)

Cony: Callense vámonos

Cony y thumiki salen por la puerta

Mayoii:y hay se fueron nuestras victimas

Lucy: si lo see8 dice casi a llorar)

Sakaki:arriba el anio que el prox ano vamos a asustar como nunca como lo hio brad pitt,como lo hiso pinocho y las el lobo bien feroz

Mayoiiyluy:es el mejor dicurso de la vida

Sakaki:que es un discurso(doblando la cabeza)

Lucy :agh m-m- mayoi tienes algo en e pelo

Mayoii:ahhhh quítamelo(empieza a corre y choca con la puerta)

Skaki y uci se la llevan de la mano arrastrándola

Adiós ,coman vegetales saben por que por que son comidaaaaaaaaaa


End file.
